nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
The Single Life
The Single Life is the fourth episode of the fourth season of The Nekci Menij Show, and the 29th episode overall. It premiered on September 1st, 2014, and has had over 72,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. This was the last episode of The Nekci Menij Show to be produced before it went on hiatus in December 2014, following the incomplete 'Nekci's Advent Calendar' series of bonus videos. Therefore, this episode now retroactively serves as the Season 4 finale. This episode features the brief appearance of a new minor character: Merier's Care's now former husband, Nik Cannon. It also features the return of Lol Kem, who is resurrected using the machine Merier constructed in the season 2 Halloween special, 'The Holowen Goast'. Plot Nekci has recorded her new comeback collaboration with Jasy J and Arana Grondy, entitled 'Bang Bong'. They are flying around in a branded helicopter to promote the track, when they encounter Loly Alan in her Evil Sheezus balloon and ask how to get to the Flop Musec Awerds. Loly directs them to the desert island where she has just stranded Merier and Kily Manog. Meanwhile, Gags is asking around the flop quens to see if she can accompany any of them to the FMAs after failing to receive her own invite. She ends up at Brinty's house, and Brinty agrees to let Gags be her +1. Kety arrives and asks Gags if she's still looking for an invite, but Gags responds by opening a trapdoor that sends her down to Brinty's basement. Asked if she's performing at the FMAs, Gags reveals that she's simply too busy to do so, and takes Brinty away to show her how to promote herself without giving her fans what they actually want (i.e. a new album). Kety turns the light on in Brinty's basement, and discovers that Lol Kem's corpse is still there, alongside the machine Merier previously used to try and resurrect it. Kety accidentally activates the machine and successfully resurrects Kem. Kety tells her that the flop quens have been fighting a lot less recently, but Lol Kem decides to put an end to that by attending the FMAs as Kety's +1. On the desert island, Nicel has locked Merier and Kily in cages. Merier is in a phone call with her husband, Nik Cannon, and gives him directions to come and rescue her. However, Merier hears a 'woman's vocals' alongside Nik in his helicopter, asking why they have to save his wife. When Merier queries this, Nik 'swears on her career' that it's just his co-pilot. Enraged that he'd risk her career, Merier orders the helicopter to be shot down. Nik's co-pilot is revealed to be Rhenna. Nekci, Arana and Jasy arrive on the island. A group of 'cultural appropriation robots' resembling Kety Perr notice the new intruders and go to attack. When Nicel is about to reveal who her leader and the master of the robots is, one of the robots knocks her out with a laser. Nekci, Arana and Jasy get back in to their helicopter with Kily and Merier and make a hasty escape, leaving Nicel, Nik and Rhenna behind. Two commercials for Brinty's new products are shown: her 'Brintimate Collection' of 'sexy boob holders for moms', and her 'Fansaty' range of fragrances. It is revealed that, under Gags's guidance, Brinty is now selling her merchandise in a store at the local mall. Xtine arrives to buy some of Brinty's underwear collection, when Gags realises that they're missing the start of the FMAs. At the FMAs venue, some of the flop quens are walking up the red carpet, when a surprise guest arrives - a fully resurrected Lol Kem. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. In addition, Mashelle Williems, Lona Delery and Serener Gizmo appear as extras in Brinty's Fansaty commercial. Quotes * "Jasy we dont hav to be goin up n down like crezy, its a helacoper not an adlib"'' - Nekci disagrees with Jasy on their flying techniques'' * "Ladey, move, gentelman, moove, sumbody ring the alram, a legend in the stor!"'' - Xtine makes her grand entrance to Brinty's merchandise shop'' External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Ep 29 - "The Single Life" on YouTube Category:Episodes